


Not a date, a stop fighting meeting

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Draco, ron being a bit of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Harry and Draco are on a date.No one knows Harry and Draco are datingThey would like to keep it that waySo what happens when Ron shows up





	Not a date, a stop fighting meeting

"Wow Potter you picked a surprisingly nice restaurant. I didn't know you had such tolerable taste. "   
"Why thank you Malfoy, I didn't know you could do compliments"   
Draco smiled to himself, this was his second date with Harry and things were actually going really well. They had agreed not to tell anyone yet because they didn't really know how anyone would react, and they wanted to make sure they were in a place that they could handle serious negative reactions.   
So Draco was obviously very concerned when a certain Ron Weasley walks into the restaurant.   
"Harry" Draco hissed "Weasley is here" Harry spun around and spotted Ron at the counter "Oh God" Harry whisper-yelled "What do we do"  
"Hope he doesn't come over here and if he does pretend we have been forced to do this" Harry nodded then looked around  
"Looks like we will have to move straight to phase 2 because here he comes"   
Ron came strolling over to the table, looking rather confused   
'Hey Harry" he said before pausing to add "Malfoy"   
"Hi Ron"   
"Weasley"   
Ron looked even more confused, as if he had just processed the fact that Harry and Malfoy were sitting at a table together   
"Say Harry mate, what are you doing"  
"Oh well you see me and Malfoy were um"   
Harry trailed off, lying had never exactly been a strong skill of his. Luckily for Harry, Draco seamlessly picked up where he left off  
"Well Weasley, as you know, Potter has just started working as a healer, and we work in the same division. The head of the division got so sick of us fighting all the time he forced us to come have dinner, to see if we could get along or else he would fire both of us, so unfortunately here we are"   
Ron nodded, looking appeased   
"Ahh right then, I may as well join you then mate, make it slightly more bearable"   
"Jeez Ron thats real nice of you, but you must have been meeting someone here right, I would hate to make you miss out on that"   
Ron laughed "Nah its alright mate, it was just some business partner, no big deal"  
Draco rolled his eyes "That is a terrible business plan Weasley"   
Harry discreetly nudged Draco's foot under the table, and gave him a warning look"   
"So' Ron said breaking the silence "We gonna order some food or what, Bloody hell I'm starving"   
Draco barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.   
Reading the menus did not detract from the awkward silence that had befallen the group, Draco almost cried with relief when the waiter finally came to take their orders. After ordering, which once again reminded Draco of just how much that Weasley could eat, silence once again fell upon the table.   
Ron was the first to speak up, "So Harry, you're a healer now, right"   
"yes Ron" Harry sighed, Draco assumed he had picked up on the slightly accusatory tone in Ron's voice. Ron had struggled quite a bit when Harry had decided to leave auror training, ti pursue other careers from what Harry had told Draco. As much as Harry had tried to convince Ron it wasn't a personal attack on him, Draco was pretty sure Ron was still a bit mad.   
"Must seem like a pretty terrible decision now, having to work with Malfoy" Ron said "I still don't understand why you left, an auror is like the best job ever for you"  
Harry sighed again "Come on Ron do we really have to do this right now"   
"I just think you've made a bad decision"   
"And I appreciate your concern but this is my life, and I get to choose what I do with it"  
"At least try to make good choices then"  
Draco could see Ron was starting to get quite worked up, and Draco himself was a seething mass inside. How dare he talk to Harry in that way, Harry is his friend, and Weasley is lucky to know the amazing, wonderful, perfect person that is Harry Potter. So Draco spoke up "I think you should leave now Weasley"   
Ron went silent and turned to face Draco  
"You heard me Weasley, leave"   
As Ron was gasping in shock, Draco snuck a look at Harry. He was staring at the table, eyes a bit watery. Even though Draco couldn't quite understand why, he knew Harry really valued Weasley's opinion, so when he finally spoke up Draco was ready to fight  
"Well I'm pretty sure Harry would rather have me here that you, you prat"  
"No i think he would rather I was here, at least I don't attack his life choices and put him down"  
"I'm not doing that at all"  
"YES YOU ARE LOOK AT HARRY HE IS ALMOST CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU"  
Ron paused for a second to look at Harry, and seemed to want to say something, but the fight with Draco was too alluring  
"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY YOU PRAT'  
'BECAUSE WE ARE DATING YOU UNOBSERVANT MORON, AND AS HARRYS BOYFRIEND I CAN SAY YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE HARRY IN YOUR LIFE AND YOU ARE TREATING HIM LIKE RUBBISH SO ENJOY PAYING THE BILL, ITS THE LEAST YOU CAN DO"   
With that Draco walked round, grabbed Harrys arm and lead him out of the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slight Ron bashing, I just really wanted an excuse for Draco to get mad and blurt out they were dating.


End file.
